Multiple studies have demonstrated that surfaces in hospital rooms of patients are colonized or infected with healthcare-associated pathogens becoming contaminated. Studies have also confirmed that manual cleaning of these contaminated fomites with chemical disinfectants is not adequate. The Center for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) estimates that one in 25 hospital patients has a health-care acquired infection (HAI) on any single day in the US., and over 10% are fatal.
Hospitals also face challenges to do an adequate job in disinfecting the multitude of fomites, such as portable medical equipment such as carts, imaging equipment, IV poles etc., used at the hospital, where it may be impractical to deploy the UV device where the equipment is located. In addition the cycle time and energy it currently takes to disinfect a room is always a concern at healthcare facilities.